Speak now
by TomsAngel4610
Summary: Brooke has stopped Lucas gettin married and now they are finally together, but what happends when she has a secret that could ruin them forever? Majore Brucas
1. Speak now

**Authors note: This is based in s5 e12 Lucas and Lindsays wedding however Peyton is not in love with Lucas and hasn't returned to tree hill Brooke has returned by herself as she realises she will never be happy without Lucas Scott. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters in anyway, I do not own the song lyrics in anyway.**

Speak now

The church is gorgeous, not the kind of wedding Brooke Davis herself would have had, but it is gorgeous none the less, it's quiet on the outside but beyond the doors she can only imagine what is happening, Brooke takes a deep breath and opens the door.

(I am not the kind of girl, Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, But you are not the kind of boy, Who should be marrying the wrong girl)

Lucas Scott's wedding, she's imagined this day for as long as she can remember.

_Brooke: "Isn't that the thing couples talk about?" Lucas: "So, what are your plans after High School? Brooke: "Well, I always figured I would marry a millionaire, and he would wisp me away to his private island in the Bahamas. Where are you on that anyway?"_

Standing at the back of the room where no one can see her she takes a look around at all the people she knows, gathered around waiting for the wedding to start.

(I sneak in and see your friends And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel And she is yelling at a bridesmaid Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry)

She takes a step back as her eyes start to fill with tears, 'where did things go so wrong for me' she thinks 'it should have been me up there'.

_3 years earlier in New York_

_Brooke: "Well well, Lucas Scott." Lucas: "You got my message." Brooke: "Yes, you think I was going to miss a chance to spend a night on the town with a soon to be bestselling author." Lucas: "God it is good to see you Brooke." _

_Later that night…_

_Brooke: "We are going to be a power couple! He is going to be a famous novelist, and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line." Lucas: "But we are still going to have time to have a big family Brooke: "Two boys, and a girl" Lucas: "And I'll coach little league" Brooke: "Um! And I'll bake treats for the team…or buy them." Lucas: "And we will spend our summer in our beach house." Brooke: "And winter in the southern France" Lucas: "It won't matter where we are, as long as we are together"_

"This was my dream, this was meant to be my life" Brooke says out loud to herself.

(This is surely not what you thought it would be, and I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say: Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out, when they said "speak now")

Just then the organ starts playing and as she looks down the aisle she can see Lucas stood at the end and with all the strength within her she manages to stay and watch, it should have been her.

(Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtain, seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.)

As she looks up Lindsay is starting to walk down the aisle and she realises this is her final chance to say anything.

(She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, Don't cha?)

Lindsay reaches Lucas and he takes her hands in his and shoots that famous Lucas Scott smile at her. The minister clears his throat and begins "We give thanks today for Lucas and Lindsey. For their open hearts and willing spirits; and for their closest friends and family members gathering. May we all be changed by what is stated and witnessed here today."

Brookes eyes fill up with tears as she is watching from behind the pillar.

_Brooke: "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss" Lucas: "I want to be with you Brooke" Brooke: "What!" Lucas: "I'm sorry, I know we are friends; it's just how I feel." Brooke: "What about Peyton's stuff?" Lucas: "I keep that stuff as a reminder of how madly I screwed up things, with you. To remind myself that if I ever get a second chance, I would never let you go again." _

_Lucas: "I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize it; I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis…. You'll see" Brooke: "So, do I get to be a part of this world?" Lucas: "The biggest part"_

_Lucas: "That is really great. I'm proud of you. Okay, see you in a bit" Brooke: "Okay, see you later boyfriend…What?" Lucas: "Nothing, it just feels good to hear you call me boyfriend" Brooke: "Feels good to say it" _

"It's a mystery. How we fall in love. Who we fall in love with. Why we fall in love at all, but we do. And when we do, we make vows to declare and confirm that love forever. Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you…"

"Lucas! Don't!" Everyone turns to the back of the church to look at Brooke.

"I'm sorry but you can't, it was meant to be me Lucas, you said it yourself, you told me I was the girl for you and I am still that girl, its meant to be us, I thought I could let you do this, I thought it would be fine but its not, I cant stand by and watch you make a mistake, you promised to rescue me from it Luke, to rescue me from everything, you promised. So Broody, what do you say, save me from being alone? I'm leaving it up to you now, what do you say?"

Everyone looks to Lucas and he turns to look at Lindsay and it's as if in that moment he realised what he should of a long time ago, he turns to Brooke "I'm sorry…" Brooke lets he tears fall down her cheeks as she turns to walk away,

"I'm sorry I never realised it sooner, of course its you Pretty Girl, it always has been, of course its you."

**The song is Taylor Swift-Speak now. Anyway i hope you huys liked it and i could of carried on but i decided to leave off there as if it is not well recieved then it can be a one-shot whwereas if i had continued to write the story it would of gone into a story, i do have more ideas but wanted to know what you guys thought first as this is my first fic. **

**Please Review.**

**Laura xx**


	2. Back to December

**Author's note: okay so didn't get exactly a lot of reviews but I'm hoping if I continue this then it will pick up. Thanks to those who did read.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own one tree hill or its characters. chapter title is a song by Taylor Swift i do not own. **

Back to December.

_"I'm sorry I never realised it sooner, of course its you Pretty Girl, it always has been, of course its you."_

The whole room was silent and for a moment it just seemed like it was only the two of them, then Lucas spun around quickly to face Lindsay "I am so sorry, I never expected this to happen but, I can't marry you Linds, I'm sorry" With tears in her eyes and taking a deep breath she kissed Lucas on the cheek "This isn't over Luke, you will see" with that she turns around and runs out of the church.

Lucas spins around to see Brooke still stood there at this point everyone is just waiting to know what's going on, "Pretty Girl" Lucas grins "Broody" Brooke smiles back at him, they slowly start walking towards each other, with every step the look of nervousness and apprehension was evident on the faces but the main emotion that you would notice was love. They reached each other and within a few seconds their lips had crashed into one another and there passion and fire that was in that kiss was enough to set the church alight.

"umhum" the two lovers broke apart and looked in the direction of the noise and found Haley standing a few feet away, "look guys I am happy for you both, but Luke we kinda all wanna know whats going on?" "oh gosh yeah sorry" Lucas turns to face the church full of people "Sorry about the change in plans guys but if you all want to head over to Nathan and Haley's house the food is set up, enjoy yourselves and I'll be across later" Lucas turns to the minister "I'm sorry for the change of plans minister but im afraid you won't be needed."

The guests from the church were all in Nathan and Haley's house, music playing and drinks flowing.

Nathan walks up to Haley and slides his arms around her from behind "What do you think about it all Hales?" Haley turns around and rests her head on Nathans shoulder. "I love Luke and Brooke to pieces and god knows we have all been expecting it since she came back into town, I just feel bad for Lindsay"

_6 months earlier_

_The rain is pouring down and Brooke is sat in her kitchen in New York eating her dinner, tears are falling down her face and she picks up her mobile from the table next to her and dials a number "hi sorry it's late…I really need someone to talk" on the table there's a book 'an unkindness of ravens' "I thought I was happy…I have money, fame, power but im lonely, I miss him, I miss you, I need to go home."_

_Brooke is walking through an airport and she stops dead in her tracks and looks up 'Welcome to Tree Hill' she smiles to herself "I'm home!"_

"_Yes you are indeed , she looks up and stood in front of her with her blonde curls is none other than ", you didn't have to come with me, where's your boy?" Brooke walks over to Peyton and envelopes her friend in a warm hug. _

"_He's at home, with Jenny, I've come by myself for a few weeks because my best friend needs me, now come on lets get you to the hotel." They link arms and walk out of the airport smiling. _

Brooke and Lucas are sat in Brooke's garden each with a glass of wine in their hand, "What you thinking about Brooke?" Lucas turns to look at her "Your book" she replies

"_She was fiercely independent…Brooke Davis, Brilliant and beautiful and brave, in two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known, Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and im not sure she even knows it" Brooke looks up at Lucas tears in her eyes "Your gonna do great, Brooke. The world doesn't stand a chance" "Thank you."_

"The words in your book changed me Luke, if it wasn't for your belief in me I wouldn't be where I am now, I carried those words with me wherever I went and you made me believe that I can make a difference, you made me who I am" Brooke turns to Lucas tears evident in her eyes and Lucas just looks at her with his brooding look "You did it all by yourself Brooke, its all you my words may have just given you encouragement but you did this, you made your company, you built your entire empire and I was proud of you every step of the way, Brooke I need to show you something, will you follow me?" Brooke nodded and they both stood up hand in hand and walked into the house and out the front door.

"I wonder where Brooke and Lucas have got to" Haley says to Nathan, just then the front door goes and Haley turns to look who it is, "Peyton! Oh my god" she says excitedly, "I didn't think you were back for a couple of weeks?" "well…me, Jake and Jenny have bought a house in tree hill Haley, were home, How's my favourite client?"

_6 months earlier_

"_Peyton I appreciate you being here but you have your family back in Savannah, you should go home " Brooke looks at Peyton, they are sat in Tric, "Brooke come with me a minute please" Brooke and Peyton get up and walk into the storage area, on the wall is a load of records in the middle is a sign saying 'Red Bedroom Records' "P. Sawyer what is this?"_

"Lucas what is this?" Brooke is stood on the roof of the café, with a box in her hands, "It's every news article and magazine interview you have ever done, I know we lost contact Brooke but I was proud of you, I still am proud of you" Brooke looks up at Lucas and smiles, "Shall we get to this party broody?" He nods his head and she grabs his hand as they leave.

"I am good thanks Peyton and I've been looking after the label for you, so your home for good? All 3 of you?" Haley looks up at Peyton "Yes I am, where's Brooke? How was the wedding?" Haley takes a deep breath links her arm and says "well…there's a lot to explain, lets go talk" and just then the door opens and in walks Brooke and Lucas hand in hand.

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke looks to Peyton, "what you doing here?" Peyton looks at Brooke and raises her eyebrows "I could ask you the same thing? You think we need to talk?" Brooke nods and they walk out the front door together.

_6 months earlier_

"_What you come home for Brooke?" Peyton turns to Brooke and looks her straight in the eye, "It's home P. Sawyer, I felt empty in New York I thought coming home would help me feel the inspiration I felt 4 years ago" "He's with Lindsay, Brooke, you know that" "I'm not back here for him P. Sawyer," Peyton gives Brooke a knowing glance "I'm not" Brooke repeats._

"I thought you weren't back for him Brooke?" Peyton asks as they walk onto the river court, Brooke looks around and remember back to junior year

_Lucas: "This is my world, Brooke. Or, at least it used to be." _

_Brooke: "I have been here before, you know?" _

_Lucas: "I know,… I just never told you what this place is to me." _

_Lucas: "It's not just a court… it's where I came from, it's where I belong… it's my world." _

_Brooke: "So do I get to be part of this world?" _

_Lucas: "The biggest part."_

"I lied P. Sawyer, I was too scared to admit it but, I need Lucas Scott, I love him with all my heart and I need him to survive." Peyton looks at Brooke and can see the raw emotion in her eyes, "Does he know B. Davis? Have you told him yet?" Brooke looks worried and turns to Peyton "No Peyt and he can't know, im happy now, me n him are happy now, you're the only one who knows," "you got to tell him Brooke, he needs to know!"

**I know you guys probably hate me right now but I promise it is a big part of the story and you will find out Brooke secret eventually. So I hope this is getting better, Please Review.**

**Laura xx**


	3. Secrets, secrets everywhere!

**Hey guys, I know im kinda spoiling you here with all the fast updates but to be honest with you I am liking the ideas I have in my head for this story so while I have the time I am finding it easy to update. ****J Thank to the reviews so far you guys have really cheered me up. **

**Dianehermans & Lift-me-up ****its good to know you guys are liking it.**

**PettyBabe :**** I know where you are coming from and originally that was my idea but to be fair I have 2 or 3 different ideas for how it could go so I am just going to see what I end up writing, as I can't decide which direction to go in. **

**Anyway guys here's the next chapter. Enjoy J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters.**

Secrets, secrets everywhere!

Brooke awoke the next morning and smiled to herself as she could feel the warmth from Lucas next to her, she looked over and noticed that he was still fast asleep, she laid there and a thousand thoughts were running through her head.

_Peyton looks at Brooke and can see the raw emotion in her eyes, "Does he know B. Davis? Have you told him yet?" Brooke looks worried and turns to Peyton "No Peyt and he can't know, im happy now, me n him are happy now, you're the only one who knows," "you got to tell him Brooke, he needs to know!"_

Brooke snuggles closer into Lucas and kisses him on the cheek ever so gently, "morning pretty girl" Lucas breathes out but his eyes remain closed "Hey Broody" Brooke replies. Lucas tightens his grip on her and she can't help but feel relaxed and at home just laid there in his arms. "What are your plans for the day cheery?" Brooke thinks for a minute and then replies "I've got some things to do at the store and then going to help Peyton decorate her new house. What about you?"

"Going to the river court to work out with Nate and Jamie, I think Jake might be joining us too."

"okay Broody, well i'm going to jump in the shower and then i'll go down and start breakfast" Brooke says as she leans over and kisses Lucas, then she climbs out the bed and walks into the bathroom, Lucas lays there looking up at the ceiling and he smiles to himself as he thinks back on his and Brookes past.

_5 years ealier_

_Brooke: "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss"  
Lucas: "I want to be with you Brooke"  
Brooke: "What!"  
Lucas: "I'm sorry, I know we are friends; it's just how I feel."  
Brooke: "What about Peyton's stuff?"  
Lucas: "I keep that stuff as a reminder of how madly I screwed up things, with you. To remind myself that if I ever get a second chance, I would never let you go again."_

_a couple of months later:_

_Lucas: "The truth is I care about Peyton"  
Brooke: "Then what is the difference?"  
Lucas: "The difference? The difference is that I love you Brooke, I wanna be with you, not Peyton."  
Brooke: "But why? I need to know why?"  
Lucas: "Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."  
_

Later that day Brooke is stood in her store staring off at some designs.

_5 months earlier_

_Brooke is stood in an empty store with Jamie throwing a ball around, there is an agent and Brooke is on the phone. _

"_I do love my company. I just wanna run it from here. I know it wasn't the plan. It's my life. I'm taking a stand. Bye." Brooke hangs up the phone and turns to the agent "It's perfect, I'll take it." Brooke shakes hands with the agent "Thank you." She turns to Jamie "Help me with this. Come here." She and Jamie pull papers off the window revealing Karen's Café logo._

Brooke looks up as the door opens and Peyton walks in, "hey P. Sawyer, thought I was meeting you at the house?" Peyton smiles "well…you were meant to be…but that was an hour ago Brooke so I thought I'd check on you, you alright?" the concern in Peyton's voice was evident.

Brooke looked up at her and you could see the fear in her eyes "What if he leaves me when I tell him P. Sawyer? What if I lose him?" Brooke lets out a heaving sob.

Peyton walks over to her and gathers her in her arms, "it's a risk you've got to take B. Davis, he needs to know" Brooke just cries harder "Come on Brooke lets go to the house and I'll make us a drink yeah?" Brooke nods and grabs her bag and keys.

Lucas and Nathan are at the river court playing one on one, Jake and Jamie are sat on the bench.

"So you and Brooke? You two official now?" Nathan looks to Lucas as he is dribbling the ball across the court.

"I think so, I mean we haven't exactly said we are I just kind of assumed it was implied." Lucas looks at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Well have you tried asking her? I mean come on man she did crash your wedding so that's got to mean something, right?"

"Yeah…yeah I suppose your right, I'll talk to her tonight" Lucas steals the ball from Nathan and runs up and dunks in straight in the basket, "And that's the game, good game little brother, better luck next time."

"Hey that wasn't fair I was distracted talking to you" Nathan protests as they walk over to the bench where Jake and Jamie are sat.

"Hey Dad, how come Uncle Luke beat you? He doesn't even play basketball like you do?"

"Well to tell you the truth J-man I let your Uncle Lucas win because otherwise he sulks, you see he's an old man and can't really play well." Nathan replies to Jamie and throws him the ball. Jamie runs onto the court to play some ball.

Lucas and Nathan sit on the bench with Jake, "I wonder how the girls are getting on" Jake says.

Peyton and Brooke are sat on the floor of an empty room with paint cans around them.

"I'm sorry P. Sawyer, this was meant to be a day of getting the decorating done and all you've done is comfort me" Peyton looks at Brooke and laughs. "Brooke, you're my best friend, of course im going to comfort you, god knows you've done it enough in the past for me."

_3 years earlier_

_Peyton is sat on the window ledge of her apartment in LA and she is crying and on the phone, "I'm sorry to leave you a message like this Brooke I just don't know what else to do, I cant believe he left, I only said someday I never said no and he just couldn't accept that, anyway ring me when you get in please, I need you B. Davis."_

_Meanwhile…_

_Brooke is carrying Lucas into a hotel room in New York "alright boozy lets get you to bed, come one." Brooke carries Lucas over to the bed. "The bed is spinning" Lucas says as he lays down. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you into some jammies and I'm going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off." She unbuttons his shirt. Lucas pulls her forward on top of him "Or you could stay" he says and then kisses her, Brooke pushes him away and stands up "Okay, I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the past 24 hours. Luke, we're not in high school anymore. And I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you. Okay?" Lucas looks at her pleadingly "I feel lost Brooke. I don't know if I do love her, it was always you for me Brooke, you were my pretty girl, and I should never of let you go." He pulls her back down and this time Brooke doesn't push him away._

"You know that's not true P. Sawyer, I committed the ultimate betrayal, and you know it" Brooke says guiltily.

"Yes Brooke but we over come that because you needed me, so god knows im always gonna be here for you, come one lets get some decorating done and take our minds off of the topic at hand, I love you B. Davis and I am always here for you, no matter what." Peyton stands up then offers her hand to Brooke to help her up.

"Thank you , god knows im gonna need you around. I love you too" Brooke replies and the girls share a worried look and hug each other.

**Okay so I know I still haven't got to what the secret is, I just found it a very good place to stop just here, im sorry. Please review guys.**

**Laura xx**


	4. How the heart does break!

**Okay guys I know you have been waiting for this, so here it is, the secret is revealed, I hope I write it okay. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters. **

How the heart does break!

"I came here originally because I realised my life isn't worth living without you in it, and I knew I had to tell you the truth, I know its big Lucas and I know you probably can't forgive me, but you know how a couple weeks before your wedding you didn't see me around?" Brooke said in sobs.

Lucas looked up with tears in his eyes and slowly nodded his head, Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat "well I kinda had to go and its important I tell you this.."

All of a sudden Brooke woke up and sweat was pouring off her, she looked to the side of her and luckily Lucas was still fast asleep, as she climbed out of bed and put on her robe Lucas gently stirred, Brooke slowly left the room and went downstairs.

"P. Sawyer, im sorry its late, I need to talk to you." Brooke said in a panic with her phone to her ear, she said her goodbyes and went to make some coffee, it was gonna be a heartbreaking day and probably a very tiring one at that.

"Morning Pretty Girl, where did you get off to so early this morning?" Lucas said as he walked into the Clothes over Bros store in Tree Hill, Brooke looked up at him and smiled "Came to get work done early as Peyton and I are going shopping later, we're going to buy some new furniture for her house." Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "How come Peyton gets you so much?" Lucas pouts, "Is someone feeling left out?" Brooke asks as she kisses him, Lucas picks her up and she wraps her legs around him "Just promise me I get you to myself tomorrow, yeah?" Brooke gives a look as though she is thinking about it and then smiles and kisses him again "Okay boyfriend" she replies.

Later that day Brooke and Peyton are walking around a furniture shop looking at things for Jenny's bedroom and the spare room, Brooke looks at Peyton and catches her glancing at a baby crib "I think she's a bit big for a crib P. Sawyer" Brooke laughs, then she catches the look on Peyton's face, Brooke jumps up and down "OH MY GOD, your PREGNANT!" Brooke shouts, Peyton spins around and looks at her shocked "I….am….not" Peyton says whilst trying to keep a straight face, Brooke studies her for a second and then smiles "you…so…are! I call dibs on godmother" Peyton laughs and shakes her head, "your unbelievable, how the hell can you tell?" "its not exactly difficult when you stand there getting goo-goo eyes over a crib." Peyton just smiles and starts talking about the baby, and Brooke looks on with a glazed look in her eyes, she is smiling at Peyton but somehow it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Brooke and Peyton are sat in a café having a drink and something to eat, "So are you going to tell him?" Peyton asks, Brooke looks at her with a scared look on her face, "I'm gonna have to Peyt coz I cant spend another night having those dreams, I'm gonna have to tell him tonight" Peyton squeezes Brookes hand and gives her an encouraging smile "If you need me, ring me, I'll be there" "Thank you" Brooke replies.

Brooke is sat in her lounge, staring at her phone, she dials a number and presses call "Hi, it's me, can you come round please, I've got something I need to tell you…okay see you soon." She gets up and walks into the kitchen and starts to make some coffee,

_3 years earlier_

_Brooke is laid in awake in bed and Lucas is passed out next to her, she reaches for her phone and sees that she has a voicemail, she puts her phone to her ear to listen to it "I'm sorry to leave you a message like this Brooke I just don't know what else to do, I cant believe he left, I only said someday I never said no and he just couldn't accept that, anyway ring me when you get in please, I need you B. Davis." Brooke looks hurt and climbs out of bed, grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom, she comes out a few minutes later fully dressed and sneaks out the door._

There's a knock and the door and Brooke looks up startled out of what she was thinking, she walks over to the door and opens it, Lucas is stood there looking worried and confused, "Hey Pretty Girl, whats up?" Brooke looks up and half smiles "come in Luke" Lucas walks in and sits on the couch, "What is it Brooke? Your worrying me here?" Brooke sits down on the coffee table in front of him, "I need to tell you something and I need you to let me get it all out, please" Lucas stays still for a second then slowly nods his head "okay."

"You remember that night you came to New York, my god Lucas what we did was wrong, but what I've done since is even worse" Lucas looks at her as if to say carry on, she pauses for a moment and then goes over to the cupboard and pulls out a photo album, it's a baby blue colour and Lucas looks puzzled, Brooke opens it to a photo of a Blonde haired, blue eyed boy who looks to be about 2 years old, he looks the spitting image of Lucas, she hands the album to Lucas and stands there waiting or his response, he looks at it and then looks back up at Brooke as tears are starting to fill his eyes "Who is this Brooke?" "his name is Rhys Lucas Davis, he is your son Lucas" Brooke replies slowly, Lucas looks back at the picture and then looks back to Brooke and she is standing with tears running down her cheeks, he stands up and goes to walk out, "Wait, Luke, There's more," Lucas turns around to look at her and he too is crying "More Brooke, what more could there be, have I got another child out there that you didn't care to tell me about? Or maybe 3 or 4? Come on Brooke, how could you keep this from me? What could of possibly of gone through your mind that you didn't think that after that night I didn't want to be with you or that I wouldn't support you and our son?"

Brooke lets out a heart wrenching sob and then looks up into Lucas' eyes, "You don't think I wanted to tell you? You don't think that everyday I didn't try and pick up the phone to ring you? That everyday of my life since then that I haven't thought about you, god damn it Luke, you've been ALL I have thought about every single day, because I have Luke, But what we did in New York was wrong, you had just walked away and left my best friend less than 24 hours ago and we shouldn't of done that, I shouldn't of hurt her and I wasn't going to carry on hurting her, I had to leave, I knew you would of stood by us Luke that's why I didn't ring you, I couldn't ruin your life with it, my god we were hardly friends anymore, we hadn't been together in years and one drunken night led to that, I didn't want you to drop your life for me when I didn't even know if I could have been with you." she looks down at her hands and lets her tears fall.

Lucas walks over to Brooke and slowly she lifts her head up to look at him and his eyes are full of tears "I know what we did was wrong Brooke, but that's was no reason to keep me from knowing my son, my son Brooke, and did you not think he had a right to know his father?"

Brooke walked over to the couch and sat down "He's ill Lucas, he's really ill." Brooke says in the calmest voice Lucas has ever heard her use, he slowly walks over with a puzzled look on his face and sits down next to her, "What do you mean he's ill Brooke? How ill? Whats wrong?" Brooke just sits in silence staring at her hands, Lucas waits for her to answer, but she doesn't say anything "GOD DAMN IT BROOKE, I NEED ANSWERS HERE!" Brooke jumps and slowly looks at him.

"I thought it was just the flu or something, he was weak and tired and had a fever, he stopped eating and slowly started to lose weight, I was worried, but the doctors assured me it was just a common flu, after a couple of days he started getting these little red spots and bruises were appearing from no where, I panicked, I rushed him t the hospital and they rushed him off to be checked over, he was only 3 months old Luke, and when the doctor came back he had that look that made you realise there was something serious wrong, and with the words he said next, my world just shattered Lucas" Brooke paused and noticed that Lucas had a look of confusion on his face and knew she had to say the next sentence, she took a deep breath "He's got Leukaemia Lucas, he has an illness known as Acute myeloid leukaemia ANL for short, he got rid of it Lucas we did chemotherapy, we fought it and he was in remission, the day before your wedding I got a call from my mum as she was looking after him whilst I got settles here, she had to take him to the doctors with the same symptoms, its back Lucas, it's come back."

**So guys there it is, I hope I have got the information right and Brooke and Lucas' conversation will continue next chapter and there will be more info on ANL but I have done my research so I hope you like the way ive gone with the story. Anyway Review please.**

**Laura xx**


	5. My heart will go on

**Hi guys sorry its been so long, my uncle passed away and haven't really had time to write, I need to apologise as there were some spelling mistakes in my last chapter and also I said that the illness was called ANL for short, however, it is called AML which im sure makes much more sense. Sorry as you may have guessed I don't have a beta so I may make a few mistakes now and again, anyway hope you can forgive me for the long wait, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters, sometimes I wish I did though. Title is a song by Celine Dion, do not own. **

My heart will go on

It had been 3 days since Brooke had told Lucas about Rhys and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. She was currently sat in her office in the back of the shop trying to think of new designs but she just couldn't concentrate.

_Lucas is sat on Brookes sofa just staring at the floor he glances up and notices that Brooke is looking at him with tears in his eyes "So what do we do now Brooke? Where do we go from here?" Brooke half smiles at him "Well…I have to go back to New York I need to see Rhys and I need to see his oncologist and find out what to do from here and I will have to look into when I can bring him over here with me and getting him transferred to Tree Hill hospital." Lucas nods his head slowly and starts to stand up "Do you want_ _to come with me Luke? To New York?"_

_Lucas turns and looks at her with a confused brooding look on his face "I don't know, I need to go, I need to think, I can't do this right now." Lucas turns and leaves._

Peyton walks into Brookes office and stands and watches her friend who is satat her desk with tears gliding down her face. "You know he needs time Brookie" Brooke looks up startled and nods her head "I know, but it still hurts all the same, my flight leaves for New York tonight Peyt and I haven't heard from him as to whether he's coming with me or not, do I ring him or just go?" Peyton walks over to the sofa near Brookes desk and sits down "Do you want me to go see him?" Brooke smiles "Would you?" "Of course I would , this is the father of my godson, I need to know as much as you do." Brooke gets up and walks over to the sofa, she sits down and rest her head on Peyton's lap, "Thank you , I love you." Peyton strokes her hair "I love you too ."

"So…I thought I'd find you here, can we talk?" Peyton says as she walks over to the brooding man sat on the bench at the River court. Lucas looks up at her and gives her a disappointing smile "Sure, whats up?" Peyton sits down on the bench and looks at him "are you going?" Lucas looks up at the river and sighs "I don't know!" Peyton reaches out and puts her hand on his arm "What you thinking Luke? Where's your head at?" Lucas looks at her "I have a son Peyton, a son who is 2 years old and I didn't even know. I can't go Peyton I can't do it!" "Then tell Brooke your not going Luke because she's leaving tonight, but make sure that is what you really want, because he might need you Luke!" Peyton stands up and walks back to her car, Lucas picks up the basketball from near his feet and throws it angrily at the hoop.

Haley is in the recording studio sat at the piano and Lucas walks in and sits at Peyton's desk as she isn't there. Haley looks up and stops playing, "Hey there" Lucas looks at her and gives a disheartened smile "Hi, new song?" "More like a new idea, not quite a song yet" Haley smiles and offers him a bottle of water out the fridge "Thanks Hales" "What's up Luke I guess you wanna talk" "Do I go Hales?"

Brooke was stood at Tree Hill Airport saying goodbye to Peyton, "I guess he's not coming then, you sure you can't come?" Peyton hugs Brooke "You know I would but its Jenny's first day at school tomorrow and I really want to be there," "I understand P. Sawyer" Peyton looks at Brooke "But promise me you will call me and let me talk to my godson and tell me what the doctor says Brooke, I need to know ASAP." "Of course I will Peyt, see you in a week." Peyton and Brooke hug again and then Brooke takes hold of her suitcase and smiled at Peyton, "Take care B. Davis, I love ya." "Love ya too P. Sawyer."

Lucas is sat in his room staring at the computer screen on the screen is a webpage with the title 'Acute Myeloid Leukaemia' a view of the screen shows the information "Acute myeloid leukemia (AML), also known as acute myelogenous leukaemia, is a cancer of the myeloid line of blood cells, characterized by the rapid growth of abnormal white blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells. Although AML is a relatively rare disease, accounting for approximately 1.2% of cancer deaths in the United States, its incidence is expected to increase as the population ages. The symptoms of AML are caused by replacement of normal bone marrow with leukaemic cells, which causes a drop in red blood cells, platelets, and normal white blood cells. As an acute leukaemia, AML progresses rapidly and is typically fatal within weeks or months if left untreated.

AML is treated initially with chemotherapy, patients may go on to receive additional chemotherapy or a stem cell transplant."

Brooke is about to go through the boarding gate and she stops and looks around "here goes Brooke, on your own." she says to herself then sighs and turns back around and starts to walk forward, "Brooke! Wait!" Brooke spins around and running towards her bag in hand is none other than… "Lucas? What you doing here? I thought you weren't coming? I didn't think you would ever want to see me again" Luca stops in front of her and looks her in the eye "I need to see my son Brooke, I need to meet him and be there for him and whether im okay with you or not, it isn't going to stop me from coming, we need to be strong for our son Brooke and we'll talk about our problems when the time is convenient, okay?" Brooke looks up at Lucas and all the love she has every felt for him comes flooding back, the memories, every moment they have ever shared came back to her and in that moment she wondered if they would ever be the same again or were they just Rhys' parents now, would they ever be the family she wanted them to be? Would all her dreams come true, is it even possible to feel so much regret and so much love at the same time? But all she could bring herself to do was look at him smile and slowly start to nod her head "Okay!" was all she could say and with that they both turned and headed onto the plane, it was gonna be a long week.

**Okay I know its shorter than the other chapters but I had to stop it there as the next part to me feels like it should be a new chapter, anyway I hope you guys like and let me know how you think it should go, should Lucas forgive Brooke quickly? Or should they spend time arguing and take time to get back together? Anything you guys want to see happen then just let me know please, all ideas are welcome.**

**Please Review**

**Laura xx**


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

**I am a horrible horrible person and there really is no excuse for me not updating in like 6 months but I am feeling inspired again and figured I would carry on with this story, please bare with me remember this is after all still my first story. Also would you all please let me know of any ideas you think I could use to make my story unique so I am not repeating the same storylines other people have done. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Much Love**

**Laura **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters, god how I wish I did! I also don't own the title which is a song by Limp Bizkit.**

Chapter 6 - Behind Blue Eyes!

The plane ride was awkward to say the least, Lucas had spent his time reading a book, where as Brooke had sat anxiously waiting to see how her little boy is. She was scared out of her wits, he is the most important person in her life and she honestly believes that if Lucas never forgave her then she could live with that as long as she had her blonde haired blue eyed boy.

Lucas was sat thinking about everything he had found out in the last week, it was all so overwhelming and he honestly didn't know how he felt about it all one thing he knew is he had to meet his son and be there for him because he will not turn into Dan Scott even if Brooke has made him feel like he's turned into his biological father already. Before Brooke told him about the secret she has been keeping he had such high hopes and dreams for the two of them and he finally thought they were all going to come true but in just a few minutes with a few very short words she seemed to dash his hopes and dreams and now he didn't even know if he could trust her anymore let alone have a whole future with her.

One thing he did know however is that they needed to stick together to get through this and at this moment her leg shaking and twiddling her thumbs weren't helping and he knows that she needs to calm down otherwise she will not be any use to her son…THEIR son should he say.

"Brooke? Your gonna give your self an anxiety attack if you don't stop" Lucas said as his raised his eyes from his book and looked at the Brunette for the first time since he got on the plane.

My god did she still take his breath away, even now when he doesn't even know where they stand with each other he still sees her as the most beautiful girl ever, and in a way that irritates him because it makes him realise he cant stay mad at her but that does not mean that he will forgive he is still very hurt after all.

"Sorry, im just scared Luke, I cant lose him, I barely kept him the last time and I cant lose him he's my world" she replies as she stares off at nothing. She can barely look him in the eyes, those gorgeous amazing blue eyes that she just seems to lose herself in, the eyes that can tell her so much about the person they belong too and right now she knows if she looks into them she will not see the safety and reassurance she's used to, she will just see the hurt and pain and disappointment that she has caused him and right now she cannot handle the guilt of knowing just how hurt he truly is.

"You won't lose him Brooke I know you, you will do everything in your power not to lose him" Lucas replied as he stroked her arm reassuringly.

Sparks! They both felt although at this moment neither will admit it, they know, deep down they know that Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis belong together, they always have and they always will they have the kind of love that only fairytales write about a love that is difficult to find and even more difficult to keep hold of. But by god are they both going to fight because they know there's not another person out there that makes them feel the way the other person makes them feel. Haley once said that she didn't see them as an epic romance but they turned out to be one of the most epic romances you'd ever find. They were well and truly in love with each other and always would be. The had an everlasting tantalizingly heart breaking love, but neither of them could see that right now although they still knew it.

"You know when he was first born I was so paranoid of every little thing, I thought I would break him if I wasn't careful enough, and part of me felt like a failure as a parent for keeping you out of his life…I remember the first time I brought him home"

_Flash back - 2 years earlier_

_Brooke is walking into her apartment with her little boy in her arms, hers and Lucas' little boy, he was only 2 days old but he already took up the biggest part of her heart, the part that wasn't always with his brooding father. _

"_hey mini broody, you've never even met your daddy and already your so much like him, im sorry you haven't met him, that's my fault baby, but mummy promises you that if he knew about you, you would be his universe, he would love you with all his worth." Brooke walked into the nursery that she had designed herself a few months before, she places Rhys into his crib and sits in the rocking chair beside it. "You know Aunt Peyton's coming to stay tomorrow, she can't wait to meet you buddy, you know aunt Peyton painted this room for you." Brooke looked around the light green room with the mural of the river court painted on one wall, she sighed to herself then turned her attention back to the little boy whose stole her heart. "you see that painting on your wall, one day I'll take you there baby, that place is so special to mummy, but that is your daddy's world, I promise I will tell you all about him baby, I will tell you about everything I know about every memory I shared with him and I promise you will meet him." Brooke said as she let a stray tear fall down her cheek. She kissed her son who was now sleeping peacefully and turned to walk out the door, before doing so she stopped at the picture of Lucas that she had put on his drawers, she kissed her finger and then touched the photo, she would tell him, she promised she would._

Present time

Brooke now had tears running down her face as she turned away from Lucas and looked out the window, they were beginning to descend and she knew it was only a matter of time before she let the most important person in her life meet his dad, and that scared her, she had always been the only parent for Rhys to love what if Rhys loved Lucas more, she was used to just him and her, but now she had to let Lucas into their life together, she had to if she wanted him in her life and if Rhys loved his dad more then that's something she will have to deal with, because she needs them both.

Lucas sighed and turned back to his book before looking at Brooke again "look we need to do whats right by OUR son Brooke, we need to focus on Rhys and then we can handle our situation at a later date, but just know I can't forgive you easily for this but im not saying that there isn't hope."

Brooke turned to look at Lucas and give a small warm smile, "Thankyou Lucas, your going to be an amazing father." With just those few words he had restored any hope she had for them and she knew that by him saying that, that this time she was going to have to be the one to fight for them and that is exactly what she would do. They were going to get their son through this and then she is going to have the family she always dreamed of as Mrs Brooke Scott.

Likewise Lucas was thinking about what Brooke had just said to him, he was going to be an amazing father, and in that moment he realised he was more scared than he had ever been in his life, he didn't know the first thing about being a father let alone actually been someones dad because as far as he was concerned the man who gave you life isn't necessarily the man who becomes your dad, he just wished his Uncle Keith was around to talk to, because right now he could use the advice and guidance that always came from his Uncle Keith. But right now he'd have to deal with it himself and he knows that if he feels he is failing as a father then he can talk to Brooke about it, that he does know for sure.

"Hello everyone we are now landing in New York, Thankyou for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay!"

Brooke and Lucas both went back to their own thoughts as they wondered what the next few hours would bring, let alone the next week.

**AN - That it guys, Thankyou so much if your still reading and if your not then I guess I deserve that, but I promise I am going to try harder from now on and I aim to get at least 1 update out a week. Let me know what you think and im sorry if it wasn't very drama filled but I just wanted a bit more Lucas/Brooke interaction and some baby Rhys :D Please review.**


	7. She's somebody's hero

**Hi so im updating again which to me is an accomplishment lol. Thankyou for the amazing reviews I am glad people like this story as all new ideas for it have come to me and I have no plan on stopping it anytime soon, I should think its going to be a long story so please bare with me, anyway onwards and upwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or its character. I don't own the song.**

**Title is a song by Jamie O'Neill**

Chapter 7 - She's somebody's hero.

The plane ride had been many things to both of them and it had brought back many emotions but they both knew they had to deal with getting their son better first before they concentrated on themselves.

Brooke had a haste to her step as she walked through arrivals with Lucas by her side, she just had to get to her son.

They collected their baggage and headed out to where Brooke's mom had arranged for a car to pick them up.

"Parker! It's so good to see you" Brooke said as she hugged the old man waiting by the limousine with the door open.

"It's good to have you back Miss Davis" Parker exclaimed.

"Now Parker what have I told you about calling me Brooke, your practically family." Brooke said in reply to the man as she raised her eyebrow in the quirky way Lucas loves. Lucas was feeling a bit uncomfortable so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, Parker this is Lucas Scott, he's Rhys' dad" Brooke said as she held Lucas' arm and brought closer. "Lucas this is Parker he's been my driver since I first came to New York, he's practically a member of the family."

Parker looked at Lucas and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Scott, Rhys looks the spitting image of you"

Lucas kindly shook his hand "Thankyou Sir and please call me Lucas he said.

"okay and please call me Parker" Parker said. "Shall we head off now Brooke, your son is waiting to see you."

"Let's go" Brooke said as she and Lucas climbed into the limousine, she was scared to say the least.

10 minutes later they pulled up outside a very nice apartment building, Brooke thanked Parker and climbed out, she knew the doorman would have her bags brought up so her and Lucas headed into the building and up to the penthouse apartment.

"Lucas I think I should just tell you a few things before you meet him" Brooke said as they were in the elevator.

"Okay, go ahead" Lucas replied.

"Well, when he was ill before he had some good days but a lot of bad days and his bad days could be so bad Lucas that I just want to hold him and cry, but I must warn you that he could act a few different ways depending on his mood." Brooke said as she grew teary.

Lucas touched her arm and looked at her to let her know to carry on.

"He could either be very clingy to me and not want to talk to anyone else, or he could but in a very bad mood and act up at everything and even then he doesn't like be clingy, you just have to let him be in his mood and understand for me Lucas, its is very hard to watch him go through it."

"That's understandable Brooke, I know I don't have any idea about it but I kinda know what to expect illness wise." Lucas said as he wrapped one arm around Brooke to comfort her.

They were stood outside the door and Brooke turned to Lucas "Are you ready to meet your soon now Lucas?" Brooke said as she smiled weakly at him.

"As I'll ever be" Lucas said apprehensively. He was so scared. What if Rhys didn't like him. What if he didn't know him. What if What if What if. That's all going round in his head but he knows he's only going to find out by going inside.

"He knows who you are." Brooke said and Lucas looked at her puzzled. "He's got pictures of you in his room and he asks where you are." Brooke answered.

"What did you tell him?" Lucas asked curiously.

"That you loved him and that it was my fault you weren't around but that he'd meet you one day and on that day he shouldn't blame you for not being here because you would have been if you could." Brooke answered honestly.

"Thankyou," Lucas half smiled at her. "Can I meet my son now?" Lucas asked.

"Let's go" Brooke said as she opened the door.

-BL BL BL BL BL BL BL -

"Brooke, honey it's good to have you home" Victoria said as she greeted her daughter.

"Thankyou mom, its good to be home. You remember Lucas?"

"Yes darling of course I do." Victoria said as she smiled at him. "It's nice to see you Lucas."

"You too Mrs Davis" Lucas replied kindly.

"Where's my brave little soldier?" Brooke asked expectantly.

"In his bedroom darling. He's having a good day today so he is playing." Victoria smiled.

"Okay Thankyou" Brooke said as she nodded for Lucas to come with her and walked towards his bedroom.

Lucas stayed stood by the door. Brooke walked over to the little boy playing at his desk with his back to the door, he had snow white blonde hair and was so small for 2 years old.

"MOMMY!" he screamed as he jumped in her arms. "I has missed yooo!" he said as he was squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you too Rhysy noodle" Brooke said as her whole face lit up from the sheer fact of seeing her son. "I've got someone I want you to meet" Brooke said looking towards the door.

Rhys turned around excitedly and his whole face lit up "That's my daddy!" he said curiously. "You said he'd come momma, youse said he'd come to see me and he's wealy here." "Yes he is darling" Brooke said as she smiled, Lucas was stood in awe at how much like him he looked, he couldn't imagine that the love between him and Brooke had created such an amazingly gorgeous little boy.

Rhys slowly walked over to Lucas and looked up at him and Lucas was scared as to what would happen next, then Rhys slowly lifted his arms for Lucas to pick him up and in that moment Lucas felt as though his world was complete, how can one little being that he has known for a matter of minute cause such an ache in his heart.

Lucas picked Rhys up and looked into his eyes. "Hello baby, I'm so happy to finally meet you, im going to protect you and love you forever you know." Lucas said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cwy daddy, I's not going anywhere. And I's not a baby I's a big boy, mommys says my is." Rhys exclaimed in his adorable manner.

Lucas just smiled proudly at his son and in that moment he could of sworn the world stopped for jut few seconds.

"of course you are" Lucas said to his son. "Your such a big boy."

Rhys wiggled to get down then walked over to his mom. "Is daddy live wiv us momma? We gonna be a appy famwy?" Rhys asked with such excitement on his face.

"Well buddy, me and you are moving to Tree hill where Daddy lives so daddy will be your family yes, but I don't know if he's going to live with us, we will see." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas. "But first come on lets get you dressed and we can go see your doctor, mommy needs to talk to him." Brooke said regretfully.

"Okays momma" Rhys exclaimed as he ran off to find some clothes.

**Anyway I'm gonna leave it there, I was going to write more but this seemed a good place to end it. Hope you like it and please review. **

**Laura **


End file.
